Me desperté Era viejo y estaba solo
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Deja de llorar, amor. Desperté y te pido que te vayas. Porque cuando huyes de algo te persigue hasta que te mata. Mishiro atormentado propuesto por Japific para el intercambio 1/8.


**Advertencias:** Fic raro incluso para ser mío. No contiene sexo, ni violencia, ni siquiera malas palabras. Pero sí trata temas difíciles de digerir.

Hecho para celebrar el 1/8 del foro Proyecto 1/8. Estáis más que invitados.

Me tocó la propuesta de **Japific** (el destino quiere que te haga otro fic) y aquí está, malamente. Como debes intuir, es el **Angst. **Era una descripción muy apropiada para mí, aunque siento que no me ajusté del todo. Me da mucha rabia porque tenía el fic perfecto, pero se me ocurrió de noche y luego me olvidé Aggg. También intenté hacer el cómico, pero daba más pena que risa (de lo malo que era).

En cualquier caso espero que lo disfrutéis. Para todo lo demás nos queda el utópico epílogo.

**.*.*.**

**Me desperté. Era viejo y estaba solo.**

**.*.*.**

_―¿Estás bien? Te noto inquieto._

Me estoy recomponiendo. No te preocupes, fue solo una pesadilla. Era viejo y estaba solo, lo pasé muy mal.

¿Alguna vez te dije que es uno de mis mayores miedos? Parece raro porque de niño solía abstraerme y hasta lo necesitaba, lo buscaba continuamente. Yo y una pantalla. En esos momentos recargaba mi energía, me sentía más inteligente, más seguro. Pero por eso mismo me daba miedo. A veces me invadía una sensación, creía que se me iba a pasar la vida estando solo delante de una pantalla sin que nadie me dijera cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sin que ninguna persona me echase de menos. Temía levantarme, ver mi rostro en el espejo y darme cuenta de todo lo que había perdido. La vida que se había muerto esperando. Y querer gritar, pero ser imposible por llevar demasiados años sin hablar con nadie.

La vida solo no es divertida. Ojalá no te fueras a ir de casa nunca.

―_No me iré._

¿No? Has cambiado de idea. No me voy a enfadar porque lo hagas, tú tienes que seguir tu vida. No deberías atarte a mí.

―_No soy capaz._

Yo no te puedo obligar a nada, pero ya sabes lo que pienso.

―_Lo sé._

Si es lo que quieres… si de verdad lo quieres.

―_Lo quiero, lo quiero, ¡Lo quiero! No te rías… Hablo en serio._

Ya debes de estar cansada de que te lo diga, pero te pareces tanto a ella…

_―No podría cansarme de eso. He visto las fotos. Era muy guapa. _

Lo sigue siendo. Es imposible apartar la vista de su cara. Cuando pasas un tiempo con ella y ya no te deslumbra como al principio por aquello de la costumbre, cuando empiezas a pensar que sobrevaloraste su belleza, entonces desaparece y todo se vuelve triste. Comienzas a ver la fealdad en todas partes. No me refiero a los rostros imperfectos. De pronto te das cuenta de la fealdad del mundo. Cuando ella está nada es demasiado real ni nada es demasiado imposible.

Así fueron nuestros besos. Y el resto del tiempo se trataba de hallar la misma sensación mediante un juego de palabras y silencios. Si no la encontrábamos, si ni siquiera la recordábamos nos volvíamos a besar, como si creyésemos que fuese a ser la última vez. Pero acababa siendo la primera.

No te pongas triste. No debí mencionártela, lo siento. Prometimos no hablar de ella nunca más. Y ya apenas lo hago, ha sido por mi pesadilla. Me desperté, era viejo y estaba solo. No me acordaba de nada, no sabía cómo se había cumplido mi mayor temor. Pero tengo la sospecha de que cuando huyes de algo, cuando demuestras que no quieres eso en tu vida, le das fuerzas y te persigue hasta que te mata.

Busqué por todos los rincones alguna prueba de que no estaba pasando. Pero no. Me desperté, era viejo y estaba solo. Sin poder articular palabra, sin saber en qué día estábamos, corrí y corrí hasta una casa de dos plantas y grandes ventanas. De esas de estilo europeo que tanto le gustaban. Y la vi. Cenando con su familia, riéndose con ellos. Consiguió nuestra vida de ensueño sin mí. Hasta su perro era más afortunado que yo. Tropecé y se levantaron a mirar por el cristal. Después cogieron el teléfono. Lo último que escuché fue una sirena de la policía. Lo último que vi fue su mirada de desprecio.

Estuve a punto de decírselo. De contarle quién eres. Como si por eso fuese a abandonar a su familia. Pero no debe saberlo nunca ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera en sueños. Debe ser un secreto. Si se entera, podría ser fatal.

Pero ¿sabes qué? Aunque una persona sea vieja nunca lo es más de lo que lo será mañana. Aunque una persona esté sola nunca lo está realmente. Es imposible. Forma parte de un gran grupo de solitarios que siguen sus vidas sin conocerse ni pensar en cómo les va a los otros.

Pobres ingenuos. Pobres los que piensan que son únicos. Pobres los que se toman la vida en serio. Pobres los que todavía no saben que nada dura más que un rato. Pobres los que no lo saben, porque tanto les cuesta vivir.

―_Fue mi culpa._

No digas eso. Ven.

―_Te digo que fue mi culpa._

No. Por favor, no lo digas más.

_―¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Mi maldita culpa!_

Ya está. Ahora va a pasar.

Cierra los ojos. Ya ha pasado.

_―No._

Tú ni siquiera habías nacido ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? ¿Cómo puedes creer que tuviste algo que ver? Yo te quería, desde antes de conocerte. Os quería a las dos.

Deja de llorar, amor. Deja de llorar porque no sientes más de lo que yo siento. No eres más que lo que yo quiero que seas.

_―¿Por qué dices eso?_

Porque ahora lo sé. Desperté. Soy viejo y estoy solo. Y tú no existes.

_―¡No es verdad! ¡Existo! ¡Existo porque me ves! _

Te veo. Te siento. Te he visto todos los días. Te he cuidado y he llorado por ti. Y sin embargo ella es la que tiene mal el cerebro y yo, para los demás, solo soy un viejo amargado, porque nunca conté la verdad de aquel día.

Intenté acordarme, todo estaba oscuro. Me dolía la cabeza, era insoportable.

Desperté y lo sé, aunque duela. Necesito verla, decirle que mentí. Le pediré perdón. Lo haré hasta que tenga que disculparme por decírselo tantas veces. Y si no funciona la besaré. O primero la besaré y así no importará nada de lo que diga.

Aquel día moristeis las dos.

La dejé marchar con aquel desconocido. Le dije que ni siquiera me importaba lo que hicieran. Que no podía extrañarme, porque a mí no me engañaba su embarazo. Seguía siendo una niña caprichosa reclamando atención. Necesitaba de otros por mucho que intentara demostrar con todas sus locuras que era libre. Así que cuando alguien estaba dispuesto a darle un poco, a darle importancia, allá iba. Porque no sé, todo era un sin sentido. Todo lo que hacíamos. Cuando me ponía a pensar en ello me llenaba de tristeza.

Podía ser precioso, podíamos estar uno al lado del otro simplemente mirándonos a los ojos (tenía una obsesión con ellos). Podíamos ser felices incluso, ¡te juro que estaba convencido de que lo éramos! Y de pronto, como si fuese un cuerpo ajeno a nosotros, un espíritu envidioso de nuestro mundo, un grupo de células malignas que no se detectan hasta que el dolor es insoportable, eso se iba. Desaparecía. Y cuando ya no estaba me preguntaba si había sido real, por cuánto tiempo, por qué se fue. Por qué no éramos felices si nos queríamos.

Y por qué me sentía tan solo a pesar de que nunca había tenido tanta gente a mi alrededor.

Me dije que fue mi culpa, porque yo lo sabía y todos conmigo. A menudo las cosas bellas no son buenas. Lo sabíamos los dos desde el primer momento. Si me miraba a los ojos mucho tiempo acababa sabiendo todo.

Si aquel día hubiese perdonado sus necias palabras, si la hubiese juzgado por sus sentimientos y no por sus actos volátiles, si nos hubiésemos besado otra vez, nada de esto estaría pasando. Podría ser, es verdad, y sería lo más probable que yo estuviera solo y ella en su casa soñada. Pero al menos me alegraría saber que uno de los dos lo había conseguido. Sé que lo haría.

_―Dime que existo._

Lo hiciste, exististe durante un tiempo que quise alargar toda una vida. Exististe en un lugar en el que nadie más podía existir. No estés triste porque no fue una existencia tan mala.

_―Dijiste que me habías encontrado, dijiste que estaba segura contigo…_

Lo sé, pero ahora recuerdo todo. Esos huecos oscuros, esos que intentaba definir y me dolía cada vez que lo hacía. Ya no estás segura aquí.

Debes irte. Debes irte ahora o desaparecerás. Desperté. Soy viejo y estoy solo.

Es duro, créeme que lo es. No lo hago porque no te quiera. Te quiero y eso me mata.

Se lo contaré todo. La dejé marchar en aquel coche, tuvo un accidente y las dos os perdisteis. Estaba tan dolida por mi desprecio que ni siquiera notó el golpe.

Que le mentí. Le dije que te encontré, que no sabía explicarle cómo, pero yo lo había hecho. Los médicos decían que estabas muerta, pero yo te encontré. Le dije, "está bien. No le ha pasado nada, la he encontrado. Está conmigo, en un lugar seguro". Me contó que se alegraba de verme tan feliz. Después me preguntó quién era.

Primero será el beso. Luego no importará nada de lo que diga.

Sí, así lo haré.

Me iré a dormir y cuando despierte ya no estarás. Estaré solo y seré viejo. Me diré que estás bien, haciendo la vida que yo tenía que haber hecho.

Ya verás qué bien va a salir todo.

Ya verás cómo te vas a alegrar de haberte ido. Te parecerá imposible que no quisieras marcharte. Dirás, "me lo podía haber perdido. Todas estas cosas tan bonitas me las iba a perder".

Protesta todo lo que quieras. Pero sé que ni siquiera te acordarás de mí.

Y yo, quién sabe qué estaré haciendo yo.

***.*.***

Mimi vive en un castillo. No puedo decir que eso me sorprenda. El año pasado decidió mudarse a lo alto de la torre. Dice que cada día espera a que el sol esté frente a su ventana y entonces se asoma unos minutos porque no le gusta ser tan pálida. Después baja a desayunar y saluda a los otros habitantes. Algunos son jóvenes, otros son viejos. Algunos están de paso, otros no piensan en su antigua vida. A veces son felices, a veces ignoran los llantos desesperados.

Se lleva especialmente bien con una mujer delgada que toca el piano. Las mismas melodías cada día, solo que cuando está nerviosa toca más rápido, hasta hacerse daño en los dedos. Mimi intenta animarla para dejar de tocar y salir al jardín, hace un día precioso. La mujer le dice que más tarde, primero debe acabar el recital.

El señor con bata se acerca.

―Buenos días, Mimi ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ―le pregunta con tono familiar.

Se lo piensa antes de contestar.

―Diría que bien. No hay nada que indique lo contrario ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. No me siento cansada y hace un día maravilloso. Creo que me pondré un vestido de verano.

El hombre ríe.

―Eso suena muy bien.

Mimi alza el dedo índice.

―Deberíamos celebrar la llegada del buen tiempo. Una fiesta al aire libre, ¡podría preparar algo de comer!

Conozco ese estado de ánimo. Una excitación, un ansia por vivir que contagia a todo el mundo. Cuando le da un poco a los demás, ella se queda sin nada y aparecen esbozos melancólicos que intenta disimular, pero yo los noto, porque sus ojos se pierden en objetos minúsculos y sus dedos bailan sobre sus rodillas. Luego sonríe, pero es una sonrisa débil. Una sonrisa incómoda.

―Me parece una buena idea. Hoy ha venido alguien a verte ¿lo conoces?

Su alegría desaparece. Me mira confusa y abre más los ojos.

―Creo que no le conozco. Pero… creo que se parece a alguien que conozco. O conocí ―duda toqueteándose los labios.

―Él será tu amigo hoy ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes enseñarle nuestro castillo por mí?

Su sonrisa vuelve.

―Por supuesto que sí.

―Os dejo solos. Luego os veo.

Comenzamos a caminar. Nos separa un brazo de distancia. Mimi me mira con una mezcla de discreción y curiosidad. Quiere darme la oportunidad de hablar a mí primero.

―Me llamo Koushiro ―digo, al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

Arrastra un talón mientras pronuncio mi nombre.

―Yo… me llamo Mimi. Mi nombre es más fácil que el tuyo. Eso es porque mis padres no se lo pensaron mucho y los tuyos sí. Esta cosa tan simple nos hará muy diferentes. Porque mis padres nunca pensaban en nada y los tuyos en todo.

―Puede ser ―concedo a su peculiar argumento.

―Cuando subo las escaleras cuento los escalones en francés para no olvidarme. Me gusta cómo suena el francés, dicen que es el idioma del amor ¿Usted sabe otros idiomas?

―Sabía, pero me gusta más estudiar otras materias. No es necesario que me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo.

Se ríe sin vergüenza.

―No quería insinuar eso, pero sí eres mayor que yo.

―Es que tú eres muy joven ―opino convencido, por irónico que sea haber nacido en el mismo año.

Guarda silencio. Quizás sepa que no es tan joven. Llegamos arriba, me enseña su cuarto. Las paredes son blancas con pequeños dibujos de flores en las esquinas. Me llama la atención un maniquí sobre el que cuelga sus collares. A su lado, tiene un pequeño espejo sobre un escritorio y algunas pinturas.

―¿Sabes dibujar? ―Niego con la cabeza― ¿Sabes hacer algo, como tocar el piano o bailar?

―No soy demasiado creativo, no en ese sentido ―admito.

―¿En qué sentido eres creativo, entonces?

Sonrío por primera vez.

―Soy capaz de darle la vuelta a lo que veo para poder vivir en otra realidad.

Mimi aplaude impresionada.

―Suena fantástico. Seguro que eso es porque lees mucho. Yo a veces leo. Pero nunca leo libros de gente muerta. Es decir, por qué leer un libro si no existe la más remota posibilidad de conocer a esa persona y decirle ¡Hey, me he leído tu libro! A mí lo que más me gusta es conocer a nuevas personas. Hablar con ellos y que sean mis amigos.

―¿Y qué tienen de malo los viejos conocidos?

Mimi arruga su frente ante mi pregunta.

―¿Los viejos conocidos, dices? No tienen nada de malo, ¿por qué habrían de tener algo de malo? Si lo tuvieran, quedaría tan espantada que no querría conocer a nadie más ¿no crees?

―Es posible.

―Ahora estoy leyendo un cuento sobre una mujer que un día es muy guapa y al día siguiente ya no lo es. Es algo curiosísimo. Creo que me está afectando la lectura, a veces me miro al espejo y siento que no soy guapa. No como creía ser. Perdí la frescura, sí, hace poco la tenía y ya no está. Pero no puedo estar segura. Ya… no sé dónde metí mis fotografías. ―Abre un cajón y comienza a revolverlo. Suena como si los bolígrafos chocasen contra la madera―. Pierdo todo.

Me mira como si esperase un cumplido. Pero no sé qué decirle, no le puedo decir que aunque envejezca siga siendo hermosa, porque no sé cómo le afectaría saber eso. Se encoge de hombros. Suspira. Abre el armario y coge algunas prendas.

―No tardo mucho tiempo. Puedes sentarte mientras.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño. Elijo no sentarme. No me molesta esperar de pie.

Sale con una falda de volantes y zapatos coloridos. Agarra un sombrero y unas gafas de sol.

―¿Te gustaría aprender a hacer pompas de jabón? ―pregunta dando por hecho que no sé hacerlas. Una vez me enseñó, pero si ella lo consiguió yo también puedo olvidarme de eso.

―Claro.

Coge un puñado de collares y se los pone encima sin demasiado cuidado. La próxima vez le traeré un regalo. Quizás un bolso.

**.*.*.**

Le he comprado el bolso a Mimi. Tiene algunos flecos, recuerdo que le gustaban.

―Es muy bonito. Me encanta. Va perfecto con este día. Hacía tiempo que no veía un día tan bonito.

No corrijo su comentario. No me importa que no se acuerde del resto de días que pasamos juntos.

No sabe quién soy ni por qué estoy aquí. A veces parece que se acuerda de que vengo a menudo, o de algún comentario, de mi nombre, de haber tenido ya la misma conversación. Pero nunca estoy seguro de cuando finge. Creo que lo hace para que no me sienta mal por el poco valor de mi persona en su memoria.

―Era un nombre difícil ―susurra tratando de recordar.

―Es Koushiro. Koushiro ―le indica la pianista. Le sonríe y nos deja solos.

―Dice que eres una especie de novio.

―¿Y tú que piensas?

Se encoge de hombros.

―Creo que es divertido.

―¿Y si te dijera que lo fuimos pero no fue divertido?

Mimi cierra la boca incrédula.

―¿Cuándo? Ah, ya sé, es esos mundos que imaginas.

Se echa a reír.

―Fue hace mucho tiempo ―le cuento―. Es difícil recordarlo. A veces recuerdo más todo lo que vino después, los días que no estuvimos juntos.

Me coge la mano con lástima.

―¿Pero sabías dónde estaba?

―Lo sabía. Pensé en venir, pero tenía miedo.

―¿De qué?

―No sé. De la culpa. No sé. De perder. De perder algo que no tenía.

Me besa en la mejilla compasiva.

―¿Y ahora qué tienes?

Solo pienso en una palabra. No tengo nada en absoluto. Lo único que una persona puede tener es a uno mismo. Y nada. Nosotros no nos tenemos porque perdimos el control sobre nuestras vidas hace tiempo.

Por no tener, ni siquiera tenemos otra oportunidad. Tenemos un cuaderno con fotografías, unas emociones grabadas que revivimos una y otra vez cuando nos besamos.

―Creo que sigo teniendo miedo. Pero no tiene sentido. Así que no lo sé.

Se ha quedado sin palabras. No quiere mirarme a los ojos y encontrar un sentido que no pueda aceptar. Toquetea sus rodillas. Le cojo la mano.

―¿Me dejas besarte?

Asiente y nos acercamos despacio.

**.*.*.**

Mimi lo vuelve a decir. Hace un día precioso. Tengo la sensación de que está más contenta de lo habitual.

Lo pienso. Se lo pido telepáticamente: déjame besarte otra vez.

Se ríe y no me aguanto. La beso por una antigua costumbre. Porque adoro su risa y cómo me hacía reír a mí también. Se asusta, se pone nerviosa, no debe entender por qué este viejo la besa. Pero su piel se eriza y sus labios responden. Sus mejillas se colorean y se hinchan traviesas. Le clavo mis ojos negros, como si fuese imposible que los haya olvidado. Adoraba mis ojos negros.

Me lo sigue diciendo.

―Tus ojos son raros pero me gustan.

Le cojo la mano, le acarició la cadera, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y tanteo sus labios, que parecen recordar.

**.*.*.**

**Espero que os haya... no sé, entretenido al menos. Si lo odiaste, no te quedes con las ganas y cuéntamelo también. **

**Sé que en ocasiones la voz narradora puede parecer confusa, es un intento de enfatizar los sentimientos ¿? No me matéis, hay que experimentar.**

**En fin, ¡Feliz 1-8!**


End file.
